1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hollow ceramic balls and methods for their manufacture. It particularly relates to spherically-shaped, hollow catalyst supports having thermal stability at elevated temperatures, high crush strength, and low bulk density. It further relates to alumina-based catalysts for oxidative purification of exhaust gases from internal combustion engines.
2. Review of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that spherically-shaped catalysts are desirable for crush strength, abrasion resistance, and high surface area. Solid alumina spheres were made by tumbling wetted powders, as taught by Getty in U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,069. Solid silica and alumina spheres were also made by gelling droplets of an aqueous solution thereof in an oil bath, as described by Hockstra in U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,314, varied densities being obtainable by altering concentration of the sol and time and temperature of aging.
For many purposes, however, low bulk density has been critically important so that hollow spheres were developed, such as the insulating refractory spheroids of mullite which are disclosed by Geiger in U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,759, made by dropping a viscous solution of a combustible material as globules onto finely-divided refractory material, agitating the globules while in contact with a mass of the refractory material, drying the coated globules, and firing them to form the hollow spheroids having wall thicknesses of 8 to 20 thousandths of an inch and diameters such that 60-90% passed a 40-mesh screen. Another main trend, developed even earlier, was the technique of melting or fusing alumina (U.S. Pat. No. 1,682,675 of Horsfield) or mullite (U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,096 of Benner et al) and intercepting the fused material with a high-speed air jet to form hollow globules.
Metal-oxide microspheres having high surface area have also been developed by other methods, such as spray drying a sprayable suspension (20-60%) of finely dispersed oxides to produce microspheres having diameters between 5 and 500.mu., as disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 763,944 of Biegler et al, in which silicic acid is the sole exemplary material. Salt crystals, particles of solvent-soluble plastics, organic materials, and the like are coated by gas plating with a catalytic metal, which may be oxidized, followed by leaching away the crystal or particle according to U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,454 of Novak. Another development, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,136 of Schmitt, comprises impregnating hollow thermosetting-resin microspheres with a solution of an oxidizable metal compound, precipitating the metal in situ as hydroxide, slowly drying the impregnated microspheres, carbonizing the resin by heating in an inert atmosphere, and finally igniting in air to produce hollow microspheres of 50 microns to 10 millimeters in diameter.
These prior art developments are suitable for many uses but lack some essential properties for use as a catalyst support in exhaust gas purification. Recent developments have emphasized lare monolithic or honeycombed substrates of aluminum silicates, such as mullite and cordierite, to form catalyst supports having the required physical properties for use in controlling auto exhaust emissions.
Optimum properties for meeting the demanding requirements of emission control include a crush strength of at least 10 pounds, a bulk density below 50 pounds per cubic foot, a uniform, smooth, and dustless surface, catalytic metal deposition to a depth of only 5 mils (127 microns), an air attrition loss of less than 1%, less than 5% shrinkage at 1,800.degree. F. for 24 hours with no loss in crush strength or increase in attrition, and a diameter of about 5 .times. 7 mesh.
Hollow catalyst beads are clearly an answer to such a rigorous bulk density requirement, but the hollow beads of the prior art lack the necessary crush stength, attrition resistance, and uniformly spherical shape. Globular deposition of combustible matter and air blowing of fused oxides appears to produce uneven spheroidicity and wall thickness, and impregnation of organic spheres appears to be incapable of providing thick enough walls for adequate crush strength. A new manufacturing method is needed that will assure close control of sphericity, uniformity of wall thickness and diameter, and precise chemical composition of the hollow beads, pellets or balls.